


#74

by hhopp



Series: Hhopp's Destiel Angst-a-Thon [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Whump, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhopp/pseuds/hhopp
Summary: "Use your words."





	

    Sam tossed the rings on the ground, and the earth started falling away behind him. Adam— Michael— tried to argue with him. The wind whipped and distorted his words before they could reach his ears. Before Dean could say anything, they were sailing backwards. And then…

   Gone. Sam was gone.

   “Dean.” It seemed like he didn’t so much hear the word as think it. It was Cas, probably trying to get him up and into the car he was leaning against, but what was the point?

   A warm hand grabbed his shoulder and the landscape transformed; shifting from a sun-soaked cemetery to a dank cave. The hand became the clammy claw of a monster holding him down. Cool, grimy water dripped from the ceiling onto his sweaty forehead and he began to thrash against the grip. Its talons dug in tighter. Somewhere beside him, Cas shouted his name.

   He yelled over the voice. He didn’t know where he was. Where Sam was, either. He wrestled against the arm— _arms—_ holding onto him. Even worse. He kept screaming as the cave’s light slowly evaporated, heart climbing up into his throat. All reason went out the window as he started to panic in earnest. He turned his head and bit, hard, at the fingers, and was greeted seconds later by a burst of light on his right side. As he squinted against it, the hazy outlines of furniture became clear.

   “Dean, you’re safe. It’s me.” He was startled into reality. “You’re awake now, you were having a nightmare. It’s 2013. Sam’s alive, so are you and I.”

   His panting began to level off and he buried his face in Cas’ chest. Calloused fingertips rubbed along the back of his neck as heaving breaths turned into shaking ones. Unexplainable tears began to dampen the angel’s skin, tight throat clogging up any time he tried to get a sentence out. “S—s… Ca—”

   “Words, Dean. Take a deep breath. Use your words.”

   It took him a minute and a few aborted tries before he finally choked out his baby brother’s name.

   “He’s alright, Dean. The door down the hall, probably sleeping.” He nodded and felt himself go slack. Cas let him knot their hands together, then pushed them over top of Dean’s heart. “Do you feel your heartbeat? It’s steady, safe. You’re okay.” Some time lapsed.

   “It was when he jumped into the cage,” he whispered. Cas hummed and carded his spare hand through Dean’s short hair. A yawn pulled his jaw so far open it popped. “Time is it?”

   “Late. You should try to go back to sleep.”

   “Stay here?”

   “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Kudos, Comments, you know the drill if you've ever read an author's note before.


End file.
